Photohon
Photohon Photohon was one of the very first protagonists to ever appear in the MUTK Invasion series. He had a major role in the first season, but it did become smaller in season 2 of the series, but it was increased a little bit higher during the Sqeegee arc in LUTK Invasion. In terms of his appearance he's very short, and where's blue overalls. He is the son of Galadad and Photomom, but he's also the brother of Galaxion. Events throughout the series MUTK Invasion Photohon made his first appearance when he fought the invading Mutk clones off from the planet, and galaxy. They weren't much of a challenge to him, Galaxion, and Xeegee. Although, when they went back to the planet they met Phantoeegee there, but had no time to talk as they had to kill the rest of the Mutk clones, and with the help of Weegee. Later, he and the group had to fight off Vileon and Zelos who had been resurrected by Mutk. They were surprisingly easily defeated, at least until Sqeegee appeared. Forcing Vileon and Zelos to retreat in the process of that. He did participate in the fight with Sqeegee, but couldn't do much to harm Sqeegee. So he just mostly spectated the fight until it ended, and later joined in the fight with Mutk. In which he also mostly spectated the fight, but had joined in the final beam struggle with Mutk and in the end they eventually killed Mutk. MUTK Invasion Season 2 It wasn't revealed what Photohon was doing during the gap in between season 1 and 2. However, he returned during the fight with Viaton where Photohon and Galaxion wanted to fuse in order to combat Viaton, but were forced to assist in fighting Mutk instead. This time he and Galaxion fused, and easily defeated Kaioken X2 Mutk. At some point he defused with Galaxion, and later assisted Rotu-4 and Neitoru in the fight with Mutk. He was also one of the few that were chosen by Weegee to stay, and fight Mutk. During the fight he assisted the heroes in both the fight, and the final beam struggle that killed Mutk. LUTK Invasion Photohon returns in the first episode of LUTK Invasion. Where he was facing off with Vileon. Photohon had mastered his abilities and gained new techniques as well, but none were enough to defeat Vileon. It seemed Photohon was going to be defeated until Galaxion saved him. However, Vileon and Zelos fuse and were about to fight once again until Lutk intervened attacking Zelion. Curious to see who it was they followed Vileon and Zelos. They waited until reinforcements arrived until they started fighting again. Until Lutk punched Galaxion and Photohon into a planet. There they warned Weegee about Lutk. They were absent for a few episode, and it's presumed they were just recovering from the fight with Lutk. However, Photohon returned to check on Normad to see what he's been doing, and was shocked to see his mother Photomom. Excited Photohon decides to go to Galaxion, and tell him about their mothers return, but found Galaxion fighting "himself". He decided to join the fight against the fake Galaxion, but it was mostly equal even with Photomom and Galaxion helping. Luckily, reinforcements arrived thanks to Photomom. However, the fake Galaxion retreated and Liigii came, but as fast as that happened Viaton came and forced Liigii to retreat as well. Photohon didn't participate in those fights that much, and mostly spectated the fights. Although he was forced to fuse once Senz came into the fight, but once again they mostly spectated the fight. Although, he presumably followed the heroes and watched the fight with Mutk, Lutk, and Sqeegee unfold. They were going to join, but Photomom prevented them from fighting as she wanted to fight Cross Mutk herself, it's presumed they defused and followed the heroes to continue the fight with Mutk and his allies. Until once again they retreated, but this time they didn't follow them and instead went back to the planet. However, they were attacked by Sqeegee in the beginning of the fight Photohon couldn't believe how strong Sqeegee had gotten. He mostly spectated the fight as it continued, however once Sqeegee obtained an upgraded version of his Omnipotent form. Photohon attempted to stop him, but couldn't do much against Sqeegee. So instead he kept spectating the fight, until Sqeegee impaled Galaxion with an enormous beam sword. Injuring not only Galaxion himself, but his soul included. Photohon begged Galaxion to hold on to life, but Galaxion fell into the planet. Enraged Photohon transforms into an enraged version of his Ultra Rage Aurion form which even surpassed Insane Weegee by a longshot. He went to attack Sqeegee, and was seemingly easily beating him, and even impaled Sqeegee with a beam sword similar to how Sqeegee did that to his brother Galaxion. However, Sqeegee revealed he was only using 5% of his actual power, he then powered up sending a shock wave that made Photohon lose his enraged transformation. He then spectated the fight as Future Galaxion fought Sqeegee instead, and then watched Weegee finish Sqeegee off killing him with a blast. It was later revealed Galaxion survived the attack Sqeegee did on him. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes